Coming of Age
by divineretrebution
Summary: May is an average girl, with an average life. That is until her eighteenth birthday. Now she and her friend Emile are in the middle of a great tragedy that threatens Nippon. Will the two friends be able to fight this new threat or will they get lost in the many secrets hidden in this new land? Will May be able to handle the biggest secret? The secret about herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys**

**This gonna be ma main fanfiction and I'm really excited!**

**I plan to upload a chapter of this story at least once a week.**

**This story will also contain two OCs. They both are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own okami, any of it characters, locations or anything like that, Capcom does.**

**(**_**Bold text is May texting, **__Thin text is Emile texting_**)**

**Now _ON TO THE STORY!_**

**Coming of Age**

Chapter one: eighteenth birthday

**May's pov.**

I glance over at the clock, it reads 11:45pm, fifteen minutes till my birthday. My eighteenth birthday to be exact. I sigh, the only thing that stands between me and freedom is fifteen minutes. My phone rings, it's a text from my friend Emile.

"_fifteen minutes ;)"_

"_**Oh shut up u, ur already 18"**_

"_and loving every second of it XD"_

"_**."**_

He's only using the little faces to annoy me, and is succeeding. Check the time again, it 11:47. Time always seems to move slower when you're waiting for something, so I decided to sketch while I wait.

I grab my sketch pad off my desk and because I have the best luck in the world all the pictures that I've drawn on computer paper fall all over the room. Sighing I go round them up, most are drawings of okami characters because Emile and I are like obsessed with that game. After everything is back in its place I fish my pencil out of my pencil bag and turn to a clean sheet of paper. I absentmindedly doodle while I think about my birthday party tomorrow. I snap out of my little daydream noticing what I'm drawing looks like Waka. Thats weird, was I planning on drawing him? Well whatever.

I look back at the clock, 11:59. Just then my phone rings, it's Emile.

"_u ready B-day girl?"_

"_**Shall we count down?"**_

"_Yes lets"_

"_**10"**_

"_9"_

"_**8"**_

"_7"_

"_**6"**_

"_5"_

"_**4"**_

"_3"_

"_**2!"**_

Just then an intense pain shoots through my head and I drop the phone, gripping my pounding skull. I stagger backward holding my desk to keep me standing, it feels like my brains about to implode. I shut my eyes against the pain There's a voice, I can barely hear it but it's there.

"hold on, hold on, hold on..."

Then I black out.

**Sorry this first chapter is so short, to make up for it I'll upload TWO parts today.**

**Hope u enjoyed this first part. Don't forget to tell me what u think!**

**bye for now XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys**

**Here's the next chapter of Coming of Age, hope u like it.**

**I plan to upload once a week but since the first part was so short I decided to upload two Chapters today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own okami, Capcom does. I DO own my two OCs May and Emile**

**Now _ON TO THE STORY!_**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Kamiki

**May's pov.**

When I come to, I can feel something hard behind me.

"AMMY!" someone screams.

My eyes fly open in surprise, bouncing right in front of my face is a green ball of light.

"EACK!" I give a small scream and make to back up, but only succeed in bashing my still pounding head on the hard thing behind me. Looking round I see that the hard thing is actually a giant tree. "W-what's going on?" I ask, rubbing the part of my head that made contact with the tree.

"I'll explain later." the ball of light says. "Now I understand that ya might not remember most stuff, but ya gotta remember me!"

I thought for a minute then I remember who this is. This is none other than Issun the wandering artist.

"OHMYGOSH! ISSUN!" I shout excitedly.

"You remember? That's great!"

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Two things stuck out to me most.

1. This place, wherever it is, looks just like the world of okami

2. Emile is lying unconscious on the ground next to me

I look back at Issun and ask "where the heck am I?"

"Kamiki Village of coure."

Excitement bubbles up inside me "Emile, Emile wake up!" I say poking my friends face. Emile simply rolled onto his side knocking his rectangular glasses askew.

"Oi, stupid, get up!" I command pulling on his mildly long, dark brown hair.

"Ow! hey! stop that!" Emile cried pulling his hair out of my grip and sitting up.

"Emile, Emile guess where we are."

"Where?"

"Kamiki Village!"

"What? No way." his hazel eyes widened in shock.

"Hate to break up the reunion furball, but gotta get going." Issun said bouncing up onto my shoulder.

"Hang on, are you gonna explain what's going on?" Emile asks

"Later, right now we gotta get you guys some new clothes. Don't worry the villagers know you're here."

Emile and I exchanged looks but walk down the hill from the tree Konohana into the main part of the village.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Kushi's place, she has clothes for you two. Come on furball, pick up the pace." and with that, Issun leapt off my shoulder. He hopped on ahead of us, leading the way to Kushi's home ( which was kinda pointless seeing that Emile and I know the area so well).

"Why does he keep calling you 'furball'?" Emile whispers to me.

I shrug and we continue through the village.

Kushi is already waiting outside her house when we get there.

"Snowy!" She exclaimed running over and hugging me. I gave Emile a sideways glance.

The young sake brewer released me but continued to smile expectantly at me.

"Uh... hi... Kushi" I mutter awkwardly.

"And you!" she cried, hurrying over and hugging Emile too "Thank you."

Emile glanced over at me. I gave him a look that said "I donno" and shrugged.

"Come inside, I have your clothes all ready for you." she said ushering into the house.

Emile and I stand in the doorway while Kushi goes to get our clothes. She returned moments later carrying two bundles of cloth. She handed the green bundle to Emile and the white bundle to me, then sent us behind separate dividers to change. I change quickly then go look in the mirror.

*I'm wearing short, white kimono that falls just above my knees. The top of the kimono looks more like a strapless dress. The sleeves are completely separate from from the dress, held just below my shoulders by tightly tied red ribbon. The bottoms of the sleeves and dress are hemd with scarlet fabric. A red obi goes around my waist, held there by a gold cord tied around it. All the red on the dress really brought out the highlights in my strawberry blonde hair.

While I'm still admiring the dress, Emile steps out from behind his divider. His clothes are less complicated than mine, a green sleeveless top and gray shorts.

"What's up with the weird clothes?" he asks

"No idea."

"Look at you! Absolutely gorgeous!" Kushi exclaims, running over to me.

Issun comes bouncing in "Hey guys, come on let's g-" he stops mid jump starring at me (I assumed, it's kinda hard to tell).

"Issun...?" Emile asks

"wow..." the little poncle mumbles

"Ah..." I'm starting to feel REALLY uncomfortable with Issun's stare. "So, um, where to next?"

"Wha- Oh, yeah, Rioshima Coast." Issun answers, coming back to his senses. He leapt up onto Emile's shoulder and,after thanking Kushi, we leave the village.

**Emile's pov. **

Of all the weird, crazy things that have happened to May and I, like getting trapped in the electronics department in the mall for a whole night, this has to be the weirdest yet. If you don't believe me, let me explain what's going on. The two of us are wandering through Shinshu Field, I have Issun riding on my shoulder, and we're wearing the most ridiculous clothes ever. If this this isn't weird than nothing is.

May is walking a little bit ahead of me so I ask Issun " Are you ever gonna explain what's going on?"

"Well I guess you should know" Issun says, then he lowers his voice. "I'm not one to bet 'round the bush so here it is, that girl is really the great Amaterasu."

"What!" the shock actually stops me in my tracks. "But, but, Amaterasu's a wolf."

"Did you really think she didn't have a human form?"

I nod. I just can't believe it, I mean May? The same May I've known since sixth grade? How is that possible? How is any of this possible? "Does she know?"

"I don't think so, she doesn't remember. That's why you're here to help furball remember."

Before I can ask anything else the sound of flute fills the air. Ammy/May stops, searching for the source of the music.

"Aw crap." Issun mutters

"It's coming from over here" Ammy/May calls, then she takes off running towards the moon cave.

"Ammy wait!" Issun calls after her. "Go, go, stop her!"

Confusedly I chase after her, she's a lot faster than I remember. Luckily she stops at the top of the hill. I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. "D-don't run off like that." I pant

"Sorry, it just... sounds... so familiar..." she mutters, apparently lost in thought.

"No, it doesn't." Issun says through clenched teeth.

I look over at my friend, she still _looks_ like May, pale green eyes round with wonder as she stares toward the moon cave. Straightening up, I place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you OK?"

May slips her hand around my wrist and starts dragging me along as she walks, trance like, toward the moon cave. I pull myself free and turn May to face me, I gasp at her appearance.

Her usually green eyes are now amber and I can see faint scarlet markings on her face. "M-May?"

She blinks, her eyes turn back to blue and the markings fade. "Hu?" she looks at me then at my hands on her shoulders. I quickly move them so she won't get the wrong idea, I mean May's like a sister to me. By now the flute has stopped and the only sound is the chirps of birds.

"Come on we gotta get going." Issun says, interrupting the silence that was created by the lack of music.

"But we're so close, can't we just go check?" May/Ammy asks.

"No, lets go."

"But-"

"How 'bout we rest, it's getting late." I says, pointing at the setting sun.

"Emile's right." May/Ammy agrees

So we set up a little camp and one by one drift off to sleep

I was woken by a rustling sound not long after I fell asleep. Sitting up, I search for what's causing the sound. I spot May sitting on a rock a little ways away, hugging her knees to herself. I walk over and sit down next to her, she doesn't look up.

"Hey." She still doesn't look at me but she does say "hi".

"You alright?" I ask, my voice full of concern.

"I've been better." she's looking out over the water.

There's a pause before she says "Before I woke up here, the weirdest thing happened."

"Weirded than when I got stuck in that revolving door at the mall?"

She chuckles. "That wasn't weird, that was just funny." then she frowns "But before we woke up here, I heard a voice telling me to hold on." She turns and faces me "What's going on?"

"I don't know." I lie and slip an arm around her in a brotherly way.

**Well there ya go, hope u liked this chapter.**

**La gasp! may is really the great Amaterasu!**

*** if u wanna see a picture of May/Ammy's dress it will be on the cover of my story.**

**Don't forget to tell me what u thought.**

**bye 4 now XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**here's the next part of Coming of Age**

**thank u to everyone who reviewed on this and my other stories**

**Zora Princess **

**LoverOfWhiteWolves**

**lolipop**

**and lady of zsgolla**

**thank u all so much**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything okami, Capcom does and they rock for making such an awesome game.**

**Now _ON TO THE STORY!_**

**Chapter 3:** old memories

**Emile's pov**

I had the worst crick in my back when I woke up this morning, probably because I slept sitting up on a rock all night. Ammy was still asleep with her head on my shoulder.

"Ammy, er, May wake up." I say Giving her a little shake.

'Hu" she yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, come on lets get some food I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

As if on cue, a flute begins to play, than a voice says. "Hark, the call of the heavens, the earth, the sea, they summon me forth to defeat evil." Ammy stiffened.

From out of nowhere, a man in a pink shirt and purple pants landed gracefully between Ammy and I.

"Morning ma cherie." Waka says 's holding a bag in one hand, his flute in the other.

I glance over at Ammy, she's staring at Waka, eyes wide with shock.

"Hungary? I brought breakfast." he says opening the bag to reveal all kinds of food.

Ammy looks... seriously freaked out which is weird, I thought Waka was her favorite character. I come over and place my hand on her shoulder, looking at Waka too.I could've sworn I saw a look of sorrow cross his face, but if it had been it was almost instantly replaced with a huge, cocky smile.

"Good morning to you too mon a'im" he says to me before turning his attention back on Ammy.

"What's going on here?" Looking over my shoulder I see Issun bouncing our way. The minute he sees Waka his glow turns bright red.

"YOU! What're you doing here?"

"And a good morning to you too."Waka replies cooly "Please everyone, help yourselves."

So we all sit down to eat. Ammy's staring at the ground not saying a word.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask.

"Ma cherie, are you feeling alright? You haven't had anything to eat." Waka asks, sitting beside her.

"I-I'm fine." she whispers, still staring at the ground in front of her.

"Eat up furball." Issun says "Ya gotta long day ahead of ya."

"Fine." She mutters and grabs the nearest apple.

When we all finish eating Waka stands and claps his hands together. "Right, now ma cherie, I believe this is yours." he pulls out a large, heavy-looking stone disc.

"Divine Retribution." Ammy breathes, eyes wide.

"Allow me." He says, stepping behind her and placing the reflector on her back.

Flames shoot out from the stone giving her a slight glow. Ammy quickly grabs her hair and holds it away from the fire like she's afraid it'll burn.

"There is no need to worry." Waka assures her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The flames from your weapon won't harm you,"

"Oh... ok." she says releasing her hair, then shrugs Waka off.

He looked slightly taken aback, but quickly recovers. "You also need this." He hands her a large paint brush with a white wood handle.

**May/Ammy's pov**

I collapse on the ground, exhausted and gasping for air.

"Come on Ammy! Don't let that fruitcake bet ya!" Issun shouts from the sidelines.

"My name... is...May...not ... Ammy." I pant.

"Whatever. Come on, get up!"

"Tisk, Tisk, I expected more from you ma cherie." Waka teased, looking down at me smiling.

"W-why... would you... think that?" I push myself into a sitting position, still out of breath.

"So you don't remember...tres bien. Well I think that's enough practice for today" he extends a hand to help me up.

"Ya know, I think I'll just stay down here. I'm too tired to stand right now."

"It is getting late, we should all get some rest"

With a sigh, I lay back down and close my eyes. Someone comes and sits down next to me. Opening my eyes I see its Emile.

"Guh, I've never been this tired before." I groan

"I've never been this _bored _before all I got to do was watch you attempt to fight Waka. Hahaha!"

"Hey! It's not as easy as the game!"

"I would think you of all people would be able to bet 'im."

"Why would you think that?

"Oh, ah, no reason..." he trails off.

I sit up "Emile is there something you're not telling me?"

The sun was beginning to set as I waited for him to reply.

"Well... ah...the other day... Issun told me that... you're well... you're Amaterasu..."

My head starts pounding and I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Next second I black out.

**Emile's pov**

"Ammy? Ammy?" Out of nowhere Ammy just collapsed. She's laying on the ground, eyes closed and unmoving. "Ammy come on, get up!"

I peer around looking for the others, what would they think if they found Ammy knocked out like this. Would they think I hurt her, would they think it was my fault. Was it my fault, what'd happened to make her pass out?I can hear footsteps behind me, someone must've me shouting. I look around to see Waka striding towards me.

"Ma cherie, is everything alright?" When there's no answer he quickens his pace. He kneels down on her other side, checking her pulse.

"I-I don't know what happened. She just, just collapsed. I blurt.

"Hey what's going on?" Issun says, bouncing over. He looks from me, to Waka, to Ammy. "What happened?"

"I-ah..."

Just then Waka stands. "She's still breathing and her pulse is there, but weak." He says more to himself.

"Maybe we should get her inside." I suggest. Waka nods. "Do you need me to-"

I was going to offer to help carry her but Waka scooped her up with ease and carries her into the moon shrine. Issun leaps up onto my shoulder and I follow.

Inside,he lays Ammy on a bed the turns to face me, eyes cold. "What happened?" he asks in an emotionless voice.

"I don't know. We were just talking, and then..."

"And then?"

Then I told her what Issun told me, I told her who she is."

"Well you don't waste time do ya?" Issun asks.

"Was I not supposed to."

"It would have been better if she had found out on her own, but I suppose you did the right thing." Waka adds thoughtfully.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Issun questions.

"The sudden return of her memories must have knocked her unconscious. I will try to wake her so if you don't mind..."

I went back outside and sat down in the sand. I don't know how long we were up, but none of us slept. The only indication that time had passed at all was when the sun rose over the horizon. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I look up at Waka.

"She's awake."

**I hope u guys liked this chapter, I hope it wasn't too short.**

**Don't forget to tell me what u thought.**

**bye for now X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! Next chapter is finished.**

**An Ammy/Waka fluff chapter mostly.**

**I hope u guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami I do own my OC Emile.**

**Now _ON TO THE STORY!_ **

**Chapter 4: **Past and Present

**Ammy's pov**

I'm propped up in the bed with my back against the wall when a hand parts the curtain.

"Hey how ya feeling?" Emile asks, popping his head in.

"Fine I guess." My voice sounds rough. He comes over and sits down on the edge of my bed. "It's weird." I say.

"What is?"

"Well yesterday I was just boring, normal May and today I'm the sun goddess."

He laughs "Ha yeah, I just wish I didn't have to knock you out for ya to remember."

I smile "Yeah Waka says you're lucky I'm not in a coma or something."

"Me?"

"He can be a bit overprotective like that..."

His eyes widened. "So do you remember everything?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Most stuff, yeah. I should regain my 'divine form' in a day or two." Emile looks confused. "You know" I continue "my hair'll turn white and my eyes'll turn amber and I'll get my crimson markings, look here's one now!" I extend my arm toward him, where faint red lines could be seen. " And my wolf ears..."

"Wait, wolf ears!"

"Yeah won't that be something!"

"Definitely." He stands to leave.

"Hey can you send Issun?" I ask

"Sure thing." and he leaves.

Not long after, Issun comes bouncing in. He hops up onto the bed.

"How ya doing furball?"

"Good." I hold out my hand for him to jump up on. "When can we get going again?"

"You never stop do ya Ammy?"

"Nope!" There's a pause, then I ask "Issun what happened, you know, before I was cursed?"

"Well, you came back from the Celestial Plain to visit with the half-baked prophet." Issun begins. "It was great, big party, but then we heard there was trouble in the north. When we got there, the demon was hiding out in a cave. It didn't look so bad,so we thought it'd be an easy win, boy were we wrong." His voice was grave as he spoke. "I've never seen anything quite like this thing. Anyways we all went in expecting it to quick, you, Oki, me and the prophet. The fight was brutal and to make things worst..."

"Oki..." I whisper.

"Yeah, it- it took control of Oki, and then that curse, whatever it was, covered you and you vanished. The prophet and I had to retreat, we had no idea what happened to you. Luckily the fruitcake had some weird machines that were able to find you. We woulda brought ya back sooner but we couldn't break the curse around ya for and year, eighteen years for you." Issun finishes.

I nod. I hear a small chough and turn to look at the doorway.

"Excusez-moi my little bouncing friend, do you mind stepping out so I may have a private word with the lovely goddess?" Waka asks.

"I'll go when Ammy tells me too, I don't have ta listen to you."

"It's ok Issun, go on." I say

"Fine." he grumbles bouncing out.

Waka sits down on the bed and for a few moments we don't say anything. Then I reach over, grab his hand and hold it close to me. "I missed you." I choke and start to cry.

I can feel him move behind me and wrap his arms around me. I turn so I can see his face, his eyes are sad but he's smiling.

"Welcome back ma cherie." he whispers, pushing hair out of my face,his hand floats to my cheek. I can feel him leaning in close, I can his breath on my skin. I lean in too and feel his soft lips on mine. With my eyes closed, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close.

'I don't hear any talking!" Issun calls from outside and we break apart.

I look up at Waka, his face is pink and he looks slightly embarrassed.

"Ignore him." I muttered, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I mean it!" Issun shouts from just outside the door.

I ignore him but Waka pulls back. "Maybe we should go." he says

"Why?"

"You'd be surprised by the amount of damage our little friend's sword can do to a hand."

Smiling, I bury my face in his neck, he chuckles.

"What's so funny?' I question, looking up at him.

"You do not know I've longed to hold you while you were gone." The look on his face was one of pure, simple love.

I lean up, brushing my lips against his cheek. "Let's go."

Standing I grab my reflector and my brush off the nearby table and head outside with Waka close behind. Once outside, Issun jumps onto my shoulder.

"What was that?" I whisper to him.

"What?"

"You know 'what'."

"Actually no I don't, unless... Ew! Were you two kissing!Gross!"

"Issun! Huh, can't you go find something to do?"

"Fine, jezz..." He mutters bouncing off.

Sighing, I turn to face Waka, who looks puzzled.

"And what was that about?" he questions.

"Nothing, just Issun being Issun. So, we ready to go?"

"It would be best if you rested today. What would you like to do?"

I smile "I do have one idea~"

Grabbing his hand, I drag him up the hill. At the top I turn and playfully shoved him to the ground before flopping down next to him. I glance up at him, a big smile plays across his face.

"Just like old times?" I ask, wiggling right up next to him. I can feel him tense up and giggle.

Just to make Waka feel more uneasy, I move so that I'm lying across his chest, looking down at his pinkening face. With a mischievous smile I reach up and pull off his winged cap, allowing his long, golden-blonde hair to fall across the grass. I run my fingers through it gently, smiling. He puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes in a carefree way.

It's so peaceful so I lay my head down on his chest. We lay in silence except for the chirp of birds and the steady beat of Waka's heart. His rises and falls in a rhythmic way and slowly,I fall asleep.

**no pov**

A small smile played over Waka's young face when he heard the soft snores that meant Amaterasu had fallen asleep. He opened his bright blue eyes and looked up at the nearly cloudless sky, enjoying the feel of her light figure upon his chest, it had been so long. He peered down at her, her long blonde hair shone in the sun and reminded him of their return to the Celestial Plain.

_Waka stood at the controls, charting the arks course to the Celestial Plain. Amaterasu came from behind him, sniffing the controls. He turned to stroke the white wolf's head with a smile. she gave a happy bark and licked his hand._

"_Ma cherie that's disgusting." he commented, wiping his hand on his trousers._

_Amaterasu barked again, tail wagging fiercely. He sighed and back to the controls. He heard her pad away than the noise louder and faster, he turned to see the wolf running at him._

_He let out a muffled shout as the goddess pinned him to the floor, and sitting on his legs so he couldn't get up, she started licking his face._

"_Ok, Ok I get it! Stop! Stop!" he cried, trying to push her off._

_She stop but licking him but continued to stare down at him with big, happy, gold eyes. Waka reached up and scratched behind her ears with one hand, using the sleeve of the other to wipe his face. After a while he had lost feeling in his feet._

"_Ma cherie, get please." _

_She barked and leapt off him. He stood slowly, rubbing his legs. Amaterasu nudged him with a slight whine._

_Waka sighed "No, I'm not mad." he patted the wolf's head, after all this time she still acted like a puppy._

_With a happy bark she trotted over to the window, Waka following close behind. The two looked out towards their quickly approaching destination._

"_We'll be there soon." he said, going back over to the controls, preparing the ark for landing._

_When ark landed gracefully on the floating island, Amaterasu began barking excitedly. The heavy steel door open and rainbow bridge materialized and the pair made their way down._

_Waka looked over the rolling fields of tall grass and wildflowers. Every here and there were cursed patches of land and the ruins of old buildings. A gentle breeze blew his long gold hair around, his helmet had fallen off in the battle with Yami,he'd retrieve it later._

"_Waka" said a sweet, musical voice._

_His heart skipped a beat. He turned to face the goddess._

_Amaterasu stood at the bottom of the bridge smiling at him. She had shifted into her human form, white hair looking pearly in the sun and fell past her waist, porcelain skin, and golden eyes. Tall and thin, Waka couldn't help but smile too as he gazed upon his goddess in her white kimono. _

_She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. The two held each other as close as they could then she whispered in his ear._

"_Don't you ever leave me again."_

_If only promises were easy to keep..._

**Well whaddya think?**

**I think it turned out pretty cute.**

**Don't forget to review if u liked it and tell me what u think.**

**bye 4 now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

**I hope u guys like this chapter I had a great time writing it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami, I own my OC Emile**

**Now_ ON TO THE__ STORY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Drama anyone?**

**Ammy's pov**

"Ma cherie, wake up." a soft voice mutters in my ear.

I respond with a low grunt.

"Come now, is that any way for a goddess to behave?"

"Shut up." I mumble with my eyes still shut.

"My, my, you're in a fabulous mood aren't you?"

Grunt.

A sigh, then I feel myself being lifted up. My eyes fly open in surprise.

"Waka .down." I say, looking up at the prophet.

Waka simply chuckled and started off to an unknown destination, still carrying me bridal style .

"I was in the middle of a nap." I say.

No response.

"You know I don't like being woken up."

Still nothing.

"Where are we going?" I whine, lifting my head to see to look around. I can see the dojo ahead of us but I know that's not our destination. "Waka put me down now."

He only chuckles.

"I know what you're doing." I try to wriggle free, but it's no use.

Waka stops at the edge of the pond outside the dojo and looks down at me with a cocky smile.

"Don't you dare."

I let out a high-pitched shriek before we but go under. I stand, sputtering and coughing up water. "You ass!" I cry, shoving him as hard as I can. He laughs. " You think you're so funny don't you!" I yell, splashing him.

Waka clambers out then extends a hand to help me out too, I take it.

Once out of the water, I pull out my brush and use it to create a divine wind to dry myself off.

"Do you mind ma cherie?" He asks, picking at his soaked shirt.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to jump in." I say, crossing my arms.

He sighs, pulls off his water-logged shirt, and tosses it on the ground.

I can feel my face getting red. "You'd better stop there." I mutter to my feet.

I can hear him laughing, then next thing I know Waka's wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Waka stop! Let me go!" I cry, struggling to get free.

"Nothing like a morning swim, eh ma cherie?" He asked playfully before leaning in to kiss me. But like all good things, this moment was cut short by the sound of Issun's voice.

"What the hell!"

The two of us lept apart, both very red faced. Standing a few yards away was Emile looking shocked and slightly embarrassed while Issun glows scarlet on his shoulder.

"What the hell's going on here, and why is he shirtless!"

"Ah..." Waka opened his mouth to explain but I cut him off.

"Why do you care?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Cause I do okay! And I don't trust that guy."

"And exactly what did he do that was so untrustworthy?"

Silence, then he says "Just cause I can't think of anything now doesn't mean he's not up to something."

I can feel anger building up in me. " You're so paranoid! I have no idea why you hate him but until you get some facts, back off!" We stood in complete silence for a moment, staring daggers at each other. "Come on Waka, let's go." I say, bending down to pick up his shirt and throwing it to him, then I storm off to Agata Forest.

* * *

**Emile's pov**

_Well that was awkward, _I think as I watch Ammy storm off, Waka following close behind. I turn to look at Issun, who's still glowing red.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

"Put a cork in it will ya?"

"What, you gotta crush on her?" I tease.

"I said put a cork in it!"

* * *

**Ammy's pov**

I'm plowing through the brush of the forest, still fuming about earlier. Waka had said something about scouting for the trees, whatever.

"Ammy! Hey Ammy, wait up!

I turn to see Emile running towards me, Issun still on his shoulder.

"Emile, please tell Issun I'm not speaking to him." I say, folding my arms across my chest.

"What?"

"Oh yeah? Well, Emily tell Ammy th-"

"His name's Emile you idiot."

"Ha! You just talked to me!"

"Hang on I thought you guys were best friends or something. What happened?" Emile asks.

"Yeah what did happen Issun? You've been acting weird ever since I got back." I say

"How would you know? It not like you've spent anytime with me, you're too busy with the half-baked prophet."

"Why do you care if I spend time with Waka!"

"Because you disappeared with _him_ on that stupid ark! You're gone for a whole year! It's like you forgot me."

"Did you really think I didn't miss you?" I ask softly.

"R-really? You missed me!"

"Of course I missed you you are my best friend after all."

Issun lept from Emile's shoulder to mine. "Well why didn't ya just say so furball! Come on let's go!"

* * *

"Come on Ammyyyyyy." Issun whins

"I already told you no Issun." I reply

"But whyyyyy?"

"I already told you why."

"Then how come the half-baked prophet's in that room too?" He complained as we made our way through the Sparrow Inn to our rooms.

"Because Waka's not a pervert." I say simply.

"Thank you." Emile says sarcastically.

"Exactly, besides, you can only have two in a room and don't think you wanna room with him."

"Bha! Whatever."

We had spent the whole day trekking through Agata, it took longer because Emile keep tripping, and now we're staying at the Sparrow Inn for the night. The sleeping arrangements were Issun and Emile in one room and, much to Issun's complaints, Waka and I in the other.

At the top of the stairs we say our goodnights than head to our separate rooms.

As soon as Waka and I get in the room I crawl under the covers of the bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_I'm standing in a dark room._

_There's something in the middle of the room, glowing._

_I step closer, not of my own will._

_The glowing thing turns out to be the crystal ball, oh no._

_There's a figure lying beside it, oh no._

_Something wet beneath my feet, look down, it's blood, oh no._

_I'm finally next to the crystal, looking down at the figure. She's covered in blood, her blood, no._

_It's Himiko, no no, please no!_

_I'm on my knees, can I save her? No she's d-dead._

_I hear laughter behind me, I turn, Ninetails!_

_I stand, Ninetails charges her attack._

_She strikes, a ball of purple light coming too fast dodge, I'm dead._

_Suddenly Waka's there, in front of me, protecting me._

_It happens in slow motion, the blast hits him, he crumples, he falls._

_I'm screaming but there's no sound._

_More blood, I rush to his side, too late..._

* * *

I wake to the sound of screams, after a moment I realize their mine. Something's hold me and I start to struggle.

"Hush, hush quiet now, it's alright." Waka croons in my ear.

Waka.

"Please wake up ma cherie."

"W-Waka?"

"Yes, hus now, calm down,it was just a dream."

I start to cry, and curling up into a ball in his lap. "All m-my f-fault." I sob.

"Hus it's going to be alright."

"M-my fault...so s-stupid."

Waka gently rocks me in his arms for a while, I'm starting to calm down a bit.

"Do you what to talk about it now?" he asks. I shake my head.

A few more moments of silence before I feel like I can speak. "It's all my f-fault!" I cry, burying myself deeper into his chest.

"What is?" He asks softly.

I feel the tears coming back. " H-Himiko... d-dead."

"Ah, yes, Himiko's death that was sad, very sad..."

"It was my fault!"

"Hum? How so?"

"I-if I hadn't g-given N-Ninetails the f-foxrods Himiko wou-ld s-still be alive."

"Shush, you didn't know, none of us knew."

"Should have known..." I whisper into his neck. Then I remember the last part of my dream and lose it again.

"Hush, no more tears" he says, giving me a little squeeze.

I can't bring myself to tell him, so we sit in the dark and silence.

"Feeling better now ma cherie?" He asks after a moment.

I nod. "I t-think I'll go soak in the hot spring."

"Alright, I go see if I can't get you some tea for when you return."

He lifts me off his lap, kisses me on the top of my head then leaves.

I stand, slowly pulling off my kimono, which I toss on the bed and wrap a towel around myself. I slip quietly out of the room and through the inn to the hotspring. Steam rises thickly from the spring in the cool night. I let my towel fall and lower myself into the water, dipping beneath the surface, submerging myself completely in it. Resurfacing I try to forget my dream, let it run off like the water.

From behind me I hear a shifting of rocks and a sharp intake of breath. I jump and turn to face the source of the noise. Sitting at the water's edge is none other then the friendly neighborhood creeper, and normal sized, Issun.

He's sitting cross-legged, staring at me with a dumbstruck look on his face. Instinctively, I throw my right arm over my chest, attempting to cover myself, My left flys out and hits Issun in the face, sending him onto his back. I take this moment to grab my towel from the side of the spring and use it to cover my chest better.

"Damn it Ammy!" Issun yells, propping himself up on an elbow, covering the right side of his face with his hand.

"Why the hell are you out here creeping on me!" I shout, holding my towel a little tighter.

"I wasn't creeping on you.' he rubs his face.

"You're sitting at the edge of the of the hot spring, staring at me. I think that qualifies as creeping!"

"I didn't know it was you till ya turned around!"

"So you just sit out here and watch girls bath!"

"NO!"

Then what the hell are ya doing!"

"Well I was painting till ya whipped me." He says, holding up a scroll. "Damn it Ammy, I think it's already bruising." he moves his hand to show me.

Even in the low light I can see the red imprint of my hand covering the right side of his face, a purple bruise had begun to form under his eye.

"You should remember that the next time you plan to watch girls bath my not - so - little pervert." I say smugly. "Speaking of which, how are you normal sized?"

"Lucky mallet, gods my face hurts. Why'd ya have to hit me so hard, couldn't ya tell it was me?"

"Yes, that's why I hit you extra hard."

Issun pushes himself back into a sitting position. "Ya gonna stay in there all night or what?"

"I'm not getting out while you're out here."

"Why not?"

"Issun... I'm naked."

"So...Oh! yeah..."

If I hadn't been so concerned with keeping myself covered, I would have facepalmed.

Issun's still staring at me.

"Ah, Issun. Ya gonna go?"

"Go?"

"So I can get out?"

Wha- oh! yeah right..."

Again I have the urge to facepalm.

He stands to leave.

"Issun."

"yeah?"

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll squish you."

"Ok, Ok, jezz..."

I wait a full two minutes till I deem the coast clear and get out, securing the towel around me and heading back to my room. Well this something I won't be telling Waka.

* * *

**Emile's pov**

I was sleeping when I heard someone come into the room.

"Pepper, leave the computer alone." I mumble into my pillow.

"Who's Pepper?"

My eyes fly open and I jump, hitting my head in the process. Standing in the doorway is normal sized Issun with his beetle cap pulled down over his face.

For a second I think _when did I shrink? _Then I realize the lucky mallet must work both ways.

"Issun, it's the middle of the night, why are you creeping through the inn?" I ask, rubbing my sore head.

"Why does everyone think I'm creeping?" he mutters."So who's Pepper?"

"My sisters cat."

"Oh..."

"Hang on, you said 'everyone' who else did you run into?"

Issun's leaning against the far wall, helmet still covering his face. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why? What happened?"

He didn't answer right away, like he was debating telling me.

"Well..." He began "I was outside painting by the hot spring, ya know."

"Yeah?"

"Well there I am, minding my own business, when a babe comes out and gets it the spring."

"..."

"So, hehehe, when life gives you an opportunity you take it right?"

"..."

"Anyway, I musta moved or something cause she whips round. And you'll never guess who the babe was."

"Who?"

"It's was Ammy!"

"What!"

"Yeah! Imagine my delight- er I mean surprise, well anyway she turns round and-"

"Wait are you sure you didn't imagine this?"

"Pretty sure cause when she turned round she did this." Issun raises his helmet, reliving and ugly purple and red hand mark on his face.

"Hahaha s-she got you good! Hahaha!" I gasp through my laughter.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

'S-sorry but, how did you not see her hand coming at you?"

"Ok, well, you watch a babe bath and see how fast you're reflexes are!" He settles down on the floor, cross-legged, helmet pulled over his face again.

"You ok?"

"My face hurts."

"No, I mean are you ok with what happened?"

"I don't know." he sounds depressed.

"Wait, do you really like her?"

He sighs "Yeah, I guess I do, but she probably doesn't feel the same... I'm going to bed."

* * *

**Don't forget to review if u enjoyed and tell me what u think.**

**Bye 4 now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys!**

**sorry about the break between parts, been a little busy and had some bad writers block. :P**

**well anyway here's the sixth chapter of Coming of Age**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revelations **

** Ammy's pov.**

The next morning I wake up before Waka, which is a surprise. Yawing and stretching I peer down at Waka sleeping next to me.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I say, playfully poking his face.

"ung, stop…" he mumbles into his pillow.

I giggle "Come oooonnn!" I pull on his arm.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He says sleepily, opening a bleary eye. He smiles and reaches up, pulling gently on a strand of my white hair.

Wait… white hair!?

My hands fly up to the top of my head, feeling two fluffy wolf ears.

"Ah!" I squeak, Waka just laughs.

"Come on, let's go get the others." He says, climbing out of the bed.

* * *

Emile is waiting for us in the main hall, Issun on is shoulder as usual.

"My face hurts…" Issun mutters. Emile starts cracking up.

My eyes widen "You told him! I'm gonna squish you!'

He leaps on my shoulder "Without introducing me to your two friends first." He says with a flirtatious tone. I simply flick him off, earning myself a chuckle from the other two.

"Damn it Ammy!" he shouts from the floor "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe"

"I was only complementing your-"I kick him across the room before he can finish.

* * *

Ah, the sea of Rioshima" Waka says

"Yup, remind me why we're here again."

"Queen Otohime has requested an audience with you. She no doubt has important information for you."

"Right."

"I however must head back to the capital for a while."

I turn to look into his gorgeous blue eyes and I know he can tell what I'm thinking.

"Don't worry, I promise to meet up with you and the others when I'm finished." He kisses the top of my head then disappears in a puff of sparkles.

"Right, the Dragon Palace is in north Rioshima Coast so let's go." I say, coming over to Emile and Issun.

"Yeah, hey where's Waka?" Emile asks.

"Who cares…" I hear Issun mumble.

I ignore him "He had some business to attend to in the capital. He said to go on ahead, he'll met up with us later."

We pass through the gate that separates the two parts of Rioshima it look just as beautiful as I remembered it.

"This place hasn't changed a bit" I say gazing over the ocean waters. "I guess we should go find Orca."

"I'll do it babe!" Issun volunteers.

"Don't call me babe unless you wanna be powerslashed into a coma." I threaten

"Ok Ok, no need to do anything rash."

I watch he bounce off towards the dock. "What am I gonna do with him?"

"No idea." Says Emile.

Silences falls.

"Hey Ammy."

"Hum?"

"How long have you known Waka?"

Random direct question is random and direct. "Almost our whole lives I guess, it's kinda a long story."

"We have time."

"Alright then." I settle down on the grass, Emile sits next to me. "We meet when we were pretty young, maybe eight, and not under the best circumstances. I was wandering the Celestial plain when I saw smoke rising in the distance and went to check it out. It was coming from a huge steel boat that had crash landed into the plain."

"The ark of Yamato."

"Yup, well anyways I was always a pretty curious kid so I went to check inside. I wormed my way through a crack in the ships side. It smelled like smoke and blood inside. Sparks shot from all kinds of places. I was examining one of the busted computers when I heard it, a soft pleading voice. I rushed to find who was making the sound. I found Waka beneath a collapsed pillar, barely conscious and crying out for help. I pulled him out and took him back to my brothers and sisters, the brush gods, and we were friends ever since." I finish my story.

"Just friends, nothing more?"

"Ah…"

"Cause you looked more then 'just friends' the other day."

"We may have started dating along the way…"

"Hey guys! Orca's here, let's go!" Issun calls over.

* * *

**Emile's pov**

" The dragon palace looks _soooo_ much prettier in real life!" I muse.

Ammy facepalms "How did I know you were gonna say that." She mutters

"What's wrong with you?" Issun asks.

"Sorry am I _bug_-ing you?"

"Oh gods…"

"What was that about a bug!?"

"Can you both just act your age?" Ammy snaps.

I smile.

Our bickering is ended by one of the gaurds.

"Lady Amaterasu, Otohime has been expecting you" she says. "Please go right up."

* * *

**Ammy's pov**

I enter Otohime's throne room with all the awesome floating, glowing glass bubble things. I resist the urge to chase them around.

Otohime sits in the middle of the room with a guard on either side and a little toddler on her lap.

"It is so nice to see you again mother Amaterasu." She says as we approach "And you too, little sprit."

"I have a name ya know!"

She turns her attention to Emile "I don't believe we've meet before."

"This is Emile, he's a friend of mine." I say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and this is my daughter, Princess Kaida." She bounced the child on her lap.

"Hello." I nod.

"Right, Amaterasu, there is a reason for me summoning you here. The dragon orb has shown me a vision of the evil that resides in the northern lands. It is a being of such darkness fears the light."

"Sounds like Yami all over again."

"You cannot defeat this evil alone."

"Hum?"

"You will require the help of the man of purest light."

"Who's that?"

"I have told you all I know, I hope that this information will be of use to you."

'How did things go with Otohime?" Waka asks as he helps me off of Orca's back.

"Good, she said that I can only defeat this demon with the help of the man of purest light."

"Interesting…"

"Jeez my butt's numb from riding in that basket."

"You what me rub it?" Issun flirts.

Flick.

"Damn it furball!"

Emile and I laugh. I notice that Waka is unusually quiet, I turn to face him. He's rigid, his eyes glazed over and glassy.

"Waka?"

He blinks, body relaxing. "I have a prophecy for you ma cherie." He says.

"Oh joy…" Issun mutters.

"_A silver band shall light our way to victory!"_ He says, striking a pose.

Absolute silence.

"Ok, I give up, what does that mean?" I ask.

"Ah… I don't know exactly…"

"What'da ya mean you don't know! You just saw the future didn't ya!" Issun shouts.

"A piece of it, yes."

"Enough. Waka's prophecies have never been wrong before so we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it."

He nods "Right. I have already made the preparations, tonight we will be staying at Tao Trooper headquarters."

* * *

I wake up feeling cold. I roll over, pulling the sheets tighter around me. Then I relies that the bed is empty except for me. I start to panic, was all that just a dream? No, hang on, I look around, this isn't my room, where am I again? Oh right Tao Trooper headquarters, Waka's room. Then where's Waka?

I stand and walk into the hall, pulling the nightgown I bought in the city tighter. I wander down the halls in the near dark until a flash of light catches my eye. I read the plaque on the door the light is coming from. It reads 'Captain Waka's office, authorized personal only.'

Disregarding the 'authorized personal' I push the door open.

It's a cluttered room; bookshelves line three of the four walls. The forth is a huge computer screen with odd symbols scrolling across it in a language I don't know. Collapsed piles of scrolls cover most of the available surfaces. In the middle of the room is desk with a smaller computer on it. Sitting behind the desk is Waka.

He looks up from his computer. "Ma cherie? What are you doing up?"

"What are _you_ doing?" I ask.

"Oh, just Tao Trooper business." His eyes flicker nervously over to the larger computer screen and back.

It's about the moon tribe, isn't it."

The color drains from his face. "It's not important." He says in a false-cheerful voice, eyes flicking back to the screen. A moment later I know why.

An image of Yami scrolls silently across the screen.

Waka gets paler, if that's even possible. "You shouldn't be in here." He mutters, hanging his head.

"Waka I want to know."

"No." he's not looking at me.

"Waka."

"Why, why do you want to know? Will knowing rest the past?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I just want to know, ok!"

"It doesn't concern you."

Anger bubbles up within me. "Of course it concerns me!"

Waka stands. "You don't need to know."

"I have I right to know! It affects me too!"

"It's not your burden to bear."

"Why won't you tell me!?"

"Because it's my fault!" he shouts, slamming his hands on the desk.

I gasp. I've only seen Waka this angry once before, it's… terrifying. I feel hot tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to slip out. "Fine…" I mutter.

His face softens "Ma cherie I-" but I'm already out the door.

I run down the hall, tears streaming down my cheeks. I don't stop till I'm outside where I sit down, knees to my chest, sobbing into my arms.

"Ammy?" Someone says.

"Go away." I choke.

I feel a hand on my shoulder "What happened?"

I look up, Issun is crouched next to me, emerald eyes full of concern.

I take a deep, steading breath "W-Waka shouted at me."

"What!?"

I nod, holding back a fresh wave of tears.

Issun wraps his arms around me, holding me to him for a moment.

"I think I'll go to bed now, thank you Issun."

"Anytime."

I stand and walk back to Waka's room. I close the door, lock it, and sit down on the bed. There's a knock on the door.

"Ma cherie please open the door?" Waka asks.

"No."

"Please?'

"No."

"But it's my room."

"Oh Ok!" I shout. I grab a pillow and blanket off the bed and pull the door wide, striding past Waka into the hall. I throw the pillow on the ground, wrapping the blanket around myself.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Getting out of_ your_ room." I hiss

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Hurf" I sit down on the floor. Waka sighs, sitting down next to me. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to spend another night without you next to me ever again."

* * *

Issun watched Ammy leave then stood, striding across the deck of the Tao Trooper airship, fists clenched. When he could stand it no longer he unsheathed Denkomaru and plunged it into the ground with all his strength.

"_Stupid, two-bit, half-baked prophet! Making Ammy cry like that." _He thought bitterly. _"He shouted at her and yet she's probably snuggled up to him right now." _

He sighed, remembering how fragile and soft she had felt in his arms.

"_How could anyone yell at something so innocent? Well one way or another, I'll make him pay."_

* * *

**In Okami, Queen Otohime said that she was pregnent, so that's where Princess Kaide came from if you were wondering. Kaide means little dragon, see what I did there? Cute right?**

**well anyway don't forget to review if you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys!**

**I really hope u like this next part because... DUN DUN DUN! There's a fight scene! But between which characters I wonder...**

**Disclaimer: sadly no, I don't own Okami but I do own my OC Emile. **

* * *

**Chapter seven:**An unexpected twist

**Ammy's pov.**

I wake up with my head on Waka's shoulder, wrapped up in a blanket. Waka is still asleep, one arm around me, chin on his chest. I sigh as memories of last night's fight rush back.

"_He stayed out here with me all night" _I think, looking up my prophet's peaceful face.

Tao Troopers hurry up and down the hall, giving me strange looks as they pass. Of course, it must be odd for them to see their captain asleep in the hall.

I stand, stretch, and then look down at Waka, trying to figure out a way to get him into his room without waking him.

Suddenly someone or something crashes into me, nearly knocking me over.

"Sorry, excuse me." Says the nervous-looking Tao Trooper that had hit me. I rub my sore shoulder while he continues to ramble on. "I'm very sorry, I didn't see you there. I hope I haven't hurt you miss…?"

"Amaterasu, but please, call me Ammy." I say

At this the man jumps. "A-Amaterasu! Oh gosh I'm so sorry m'lady! I really should have been watching where I was going!"

"Hey, no harm done." I wave off his apology "You seem familiar, have we met before?" I clap my hands together "I got it, you're Abe right."

He nods, and then glances down at Waka, who's still fast asleep on the floor. "Is the captain okay?" He sounds quite concerned.

I run a hand through my hair "Yeah, he's fine, we just had a rough night last night."

Abe eyes widened beneath his mask.

"N-no! Not _that _kind of rough! We just had a little argument and ended up sleeping in the hall."

"Oh." He sounds relived.

"Anyway, I'm kinda glad you're here Abe, could you help me get him back in his room." I gesture to Waka "I don't think I can do it by myself."

I could have sworn I saw the Tao Trooper blush. "O-of course."

The two of us carry him back into his room and lay him on the bed. After thanking Abe he left with a small bow.

While I wait for Waka to wake up, I entertain myself by trying to figure out how to work his flutesaber. After a few moments, Waka begins to stir.

"Morning sleepy-head." I say, still examining at his flute.

"Morning?" he questions, rolling onto his side.

I nod.

"Ma cheire I'm sor-"

I put the flute to his lips to silence him, then lean over and kiss his cheek. "It's alright." I mumble "You tell me when you're good and ready." I then go back to studying his flute intently.

"Thank you ma cheire." He seems to notice me playing with his flute. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the sword out. I think I almost…" suddenly the green-blue light sword shouts out, almost clipping Waka's shoulder "got it…"

* * *

**Emile's pov.**

We'd just finished breakfast in the mess hall and were just about ready to leave. That's when I realized that I hadn't seen Issun all morning. As if she had read my mind Ammy askes "Hey, where's Issun?"

There was a load bang and everyone in the main room turned to face the door where someone is standing, framed in the doorway.

"Hey prophet." Issun's voice rings across the hall. He pulls something from him belt, something that glinted sliver in the sunlight.

At this three Tao Trooper move in front of Waka, tridents raised. I noticed that Waka look rather amused by all this. He waved for his men to stand down. "Now, now, that won't be necessary." He tells them, then he calls over to Issun. "My little bouncing friend… you grown."

Issun says nothing.

"Would you mind putting that little sword of yours away? Unless of course you wish to fight."

"Waka!" Ammy scolds, grabbing his arm.

"You read my mind." Issun growled.

Waka looked slightly taken aback but quickly recovered, cocking a smirk. "Very well then."

Tao Troopers scurry out the way as the two make their way to the middle of the room. Waka draws both his weapons. "I'll try to go easy on you little friend." Waka teases.

Issun made a rude noise in his throat.'

Waka simply nods and with that the battle starts.

Issun makes the first move, lunging at Waka who easily leaps out of the way. A look of pure loathing is etched on Issun's face as lunges again and again Waka is too quick.

"Stop it you two!" Ammy cries. I grab her arm to keep her from running into the fight.

"You can't go in there, you're gonna get hurt." I tell her.

"I don't care! They're gonna hurt each other!" she shouts, struggling to get free.

"My, my, what has happened to get you this hot under the collar?" Waka taunts.

Issun run at Waka, sword pointed right at his chest, but again Waka's speed allows him to step out of the way with ease. As Issun runs past Waka sticks out his leg, tripping the smaller boy. Issun hits the ground, hard, sliding across the floor a ways. Waka laughs, but in the complete silence of the hall it sounds… unnatural and creepy.

Ammy has stopped struggling now and like everyone else, is watching the fight wided-eyed.

Issun stands, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Had enough?" Waka teases.

Panting, Issun makes his way towards the prophet in the middle of the room. A few moments of silence except for Issun's heavy breathing.

It happened so fast I barely registered it, out of nowhere; Issun punched Waka in the side of the face. There was a collective intake of breath throughout the hall.

Waka was caught completely off guard, he staggers backwards holding his jaw.

"That… was for Ammy." Issun pants.

Waka straitens up "That was a dishonorable move." He says calmly.

Issun snaps and throws another punch, but this time Waka is ready. He grabs the younger boy's fist and twists his arm behind his back. Issun winces in pain.

"I suggest you end this petty little fight while you still have _some_ dignity left" Waka says smoothly.

"Go'da hell!" Issun snaps.

Waka releases him with a small shove, knocking Issun off balance. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

Once he regains his balance, Issun turns, raising the paintbrush end of his sword. Next to me, Ammy begins to struggle again. Issun something scribbles quickly in front of him and a cherry bomb appears right next to Waka.

The goddess heart wrenching scream is lost in the sound of the expulsion.

Waka flies across the room, hits the floor and slides across it until he slams into one of the pillars. Issun strides over to Waka's prone figure on the floor. He puts one foot on his chest and presses the tip of his sword gently to his neck. Waka looks truly stunned.

"What's the matter, didn't see that coming prophet?" Issun sneers. "Ya forget _I_ can use the celestial brush?"

For once, Waka is speechless.

Ammy finally breaks herself free of my grip and rushes towards the two, I don't try to stop her this time.

"Stop it!" she cries, throwing herself protectively over Waka.

Issun glares down at the two, his gaze moves from Waka's cool blue eyes, to Ammy's pleading amber ones. "Teh..." he removes his sword from Waka's neck, steeping off his chest. "You two deserve each other." He mutters, voices dripping with venom.

And with that, Issun disappeared out the door.

* * *

**Ammy's pov**

I watch Issun go, striding quickly out the door, than turn my attention back to Waka.

"Are you alright?" I ask, readjusting his eagle cap which is in danger of falling off.

"I'll be fine." He assures me, sitting up and rubbing his side.

A low murmur is spreading through the hall. Waka stands and calls over the rumbles of voices. "Alright, alright, everyone back to your posts."

As Tao Troopers hurry back to their stations, I slip out quietly after Issun.

He's leaning against one of the banisters, looking out over the city below. For a moment, I consider going back inside, to let him be alone but I know I have to confront this. Nervously, I approach my friend; half afraid he may lash out again. I'm a few feet away now but, I can't think of what to say.

It's Issun who speaks first. "What ya what furball, shouldn't ya be inside with your _boyfriend_?" he's not looking at me, but I can tell he's extremely upset, and it concerns me.

I reach out my hand to touch his shoulder but he jerks out of my reach.

"Can't you get it through your thick skull? I wanna be alone."

His words sting, but I'm not leaving till I get answers. "What's up with you?"

"Go away."

"You've been acting weird lately."

"Leave me alone."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Scram, will ya!

Alright, now I'm starting to get annoyed. "We're supposed to be friends, we're supposed to be there for each other!"

He turns to face me, arms crossed. "Wasn't I there for you last night? When that two-bit prophet yelled at you?"

"We work things out, so why should that matter?!"

"Because you shouldn't be with someone like his." His tone is softer now.

"Oh yeah? Than who should I be with then?"

Issun takes a few steeps closer so that he's uncomfortably close. He gently grabs my shoulders "Me…" he whispers, before putting his lips to mine.

The shock goes through me like an a bolt of lightning. For a moment I can do nothing more than stare wide-eyed at my friend. When my fried brain finally realizes what's going on, I push myself away quickly. The shock of my sudden action is clearly reflected on Issun's face.

It takes me another minute to find my voice but even then my brain still isn't ready for complete sentences.

Issun starts talking "Ammy I- I can't travel with you anymore… I just wanted you to know how I felt before I left."

"W-w-w-what!?" nope, this is just to much for me to handle right now. Tears begin to spill down my cheeks. "So you're gonna leave again!" I sob "That's just like you, when things get rough you just go isn't that right?!"

"Ammy its not-"

"No, I don't want any excuses. If you're gonna go than go!"

He sighs "Goodbye Ammy…"

The lucky mallet appears and pounds Issun back to his normal size then falls to the ground. Without another word, he bounces across the deck and vanishes from sight.

I watch him go and even after he's gone, I stare at the spot where he disappeared. After a little while I hear someone come out.

"Hey, what ya doing out here?" its Emile's voice but I don't turn around, I don't say anything.

I feel cold and numb, the same way I had felt when Issun had left before.

Emile comes over to me "Ammy, you alright?"

I nod "Yeah, I'm fine…" even I can hear how hallow my voice sounds.

"Where's Issun?" hearing the name stings but I don't cry, I don't even really feel sad, just numb.

"He… left."

"H-he left?" Emile sounds shocked. "Just… left?"

I nod

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No."

"Did he say he was coming back?"

I shake my head "He said he wasn't traveling with us anymore."

"Oh… well come on, Waka's looking for you." He puts a hand on my shoulder and I allow myself to be lead inside.

* * *

Issun bounced hurriedly through the city, hoping he could leave behind what had just happened. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it, to kiss her.

His whole body ached from the fight with Waka, but the thing that made it hard to keep going was his heavy heart. He couldn't shake the image of her tearstained face from his mind and knowing he was the one who had caused it. The thought took the energy from his bounces and dulled his usually vivid green aura.

He didn't stop until he reached Anako Temple.

He sank to his knees, trying to sort things out. Why had he left? He didn't know, he just couldn't stay. Where was he going? He had no clue. Why had he kissed her? He had no answers, he was lost.

He let out a long sigh, there was one place he could go. Getting back to his feet he looked out towards his destination.

Ponc'tan, in the northern region.

* * *

**Gasp! Issun what has gotten into you?!**

**Well I really hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review if you did, your support really means alot!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Hello everyone! yup I finally got around to typing this. Sorry about the gap between parts I've been super busy! **

**This chapter is really plot-heavy so i hope that makes up for the delay. There's also quiet a few familiar faces and my take on what happened to the moon tribe and how Ammy and Waka meet and stuff like that. But before any of that stuff why don't we check in on our favorite little poncal.**

* * *

**Chapter8**

**Getting back**

**Issun's pov**

Issun let out a heavy sigh, three days of traveling and he was finally here. He stood in the clearing in the middle of Yoshpet, outside his old home. Another long sigh before he leaps into the tree stump that housed the poncal village.

"This place hasn't changed at all." He thought as he peered around. His eyes wandered to the biggest, most elaborately decorated house in the village; the home of the village elder… and Issun's grandfather….

He started off through the bustling village. As he passed poncals would stop and stare, some whispering to each other. He caught bits of what they were saying as he passed.

"_Is that Issun?"_

"_Where?"_

"_Has he finally come home?"_

Usually he would have snapped at them but he just didn't feel like it. Than out of nowhere, something bright yellow crashed into him so hard that he lost his balance.

"Hey watch where you're going will ya!" he shouted.

"Oh! Sorry! Gha! Look at the mess I've made now." The girl squeaked, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Miya?"

"Hu, What? Issun!?"

He nodded.

Suddenly Miya threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Issun! You've come back!" she cried "And you became a real Envoy like everyone knew you would!"

"Hey! Lettgo of me!" He shouted, trying to pull her off.

She released him, blushing slightly. "Ops, sorry. It's just I haven't seen you since you came her with your god friend two years ago." He flinched slightly at the mention of Ammy, Miya continued. "Is she here with you?"

"Nah… she's off saving the world. So I thought I'd stop by, maybe stay a for awhile…"

Miya flung her arms around him again. "You're gonna stay? Really?!"

"Ya mind? I can't breathe."

"Sorry!" she said, putting her hands over her mouth again. "I'm such a spazz sometimes."

"Yeah, seriously." He muttered, rubbing his neck.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she cried and scrambled to pick up the scrolls she must have been carrying. Issun picked one up and opened. It was a very detailed painting of Laochi Lake.

"Did you paint this?"

Miya looked up, arms already full of scrolls. "Wha- oh yeah! I did what you said and worked really hard on my painting and now I'm chief Ishaku's apprentice!"

"Better you than me…" he mumbled under his breath.

"And I even help him teach because his eyesight isn't that great."

He nodded "Well I can see why, this is good."

Miya nearly dropped the scrolls. "Th-thank you."

"So where are you headed with all this stuff?"

"Chief Ishaku's , I have lessons today."

"That's where I was headed too"

"Really, well let's go together!"

She then proceeded to drag him along the path up to the house.

"Hi Hotaru!" She said cheerfully to the guard outside the door.

"Miya you're late, Ishaku's not gonna be happy."

She waved him off. "I have a good excuse this time." She nodded towards Issun.

"Wait, you're not Issun are you? The chief's grandson?"

Issun sighed dully "Yes it's me, I was, uh, in the area and thought I'd stop by."

"Alright go on in."

Once inside Miya dropped her paintings on the first clear table than called "Ishaku! I'm here!"

Issun could hear his grandfather's irritated voice coming from the other room.

"Miya! How many times have I told you about the importance of being on time!?" Ishaku came shuffling in, his usual brown glow now red with annoyance. Then he spotted Issun standing by the door.

For a while the silence that hung in the room was thick enough to cut with a sword.

Ishaku was the one who spoke first "My eyes must be worse than I thought, you look just like my grandson."

Issun shifted uneasily "That's cause it is me gramps…"

"Issun? You've come back?"

He nodded

"Welcome home."

* * *

**Ammy's pov **

It's been three days since the _incident_ with Issun at Tao headquarters. We've been traveling day and night because it's imperative that we get to Kamui as fast as possible. We've just got to Shinshu and the sun hasn't even begun to set yet. Emile is trying to lighten the tension we all feel, telling us jokes and making us laugh.

_**WHAM!**_

The loud thud rung throughout the whole area and the ground shuddered beneath us.

"What as that?" Emile asks

"I think it came from over there." I say, pointing in the direction of Kamiki Village. We rush over to see what had happened.

As we approach, I can see a giant rocket ship sitting slightly crooked in a newly made ditch in the middle of the field.

The three of us stare in aw as the glass hatch opens and a multi-colored bridge materializes.

Someone comes tumbling out and stumbles down the bridge, landing in a heap of pink and gold.

"Whoooo! That a wild landing!" the young woman says, standing and straitening her long pink kimono.

She turns to look at the rocket, which is smoking slightly, running a hand though her waist-length, gold-blonde hair.

"Hum, I guess that landing wasn't as smooth as I thought…"

She finally seems to notice are presents, she glances over her shoulder at us and jumps.

"Oh! Hello there, could you tell me which part of the country this is?" she asks, blue eyes sparkling.

"S Shinshu fields…" I stammer still in shock.

She flashes a brilliantly white smile. "Thank you. Oh! I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kaguya, princess of the moon tribe."

I gasp and from the sound of it, so did Emile. "Ka-Kaguya?"

"Hum? Sorry have we met before?"

"I'm Amaterasu, I'm not sure you'll recognize me, I was the white wolf, the one you meet in the emperor's palace."

"Wolf, wolf, wolf, white wolf… Oh! Now I remember! You and that little green fairy!" she flashes another smile "And who are these two?"

"This is my friend Emile."

"Sup." Emile nods.

"It's nice to meet you~" she bats her eyes in a way that makes me want to face palm.

"And this is Waka."

Waka gives a curt little nod.

Kaguya gasps "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you're from the moon tribe as well!"

"That is correct."

Her face lit up. "Really! Oh wow, that's amazing! When I say all the rubble I thought I was the last one!"

Waka's face is as pale and smooth as stone, eyes cold and hard.

"Excusimoi." He turned on his heel and speed off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kaguya asked, but I did reply because I've already gone after him.

I find him sitting at the foot of the guardian sapling.

"Waka?" I come and sit down next to him.

"I was a fool to think I could keep it from you forever…" he mumbles.

I thread me fingers through his as he continues.

"I thought, that if I just ignore my past , never talk about what happened… it would… go away but- no matter what my past constantly haunts me…" his voice quivers but he continues. "… My father was one of the scientist who created Orochi and Yami. They were designed to keep us safe but… something went wrong. That night… I only just escaped my burning house; Orochi had begun attacking the capital and my father set out to stop it, along with the other scientists. He told my mother and me to board the Ark of Yamato, which, at the time had been an escape vessel. My tribe had been obsessed with our own preservation; this is why there are so many remints of our civilization across this land. Nippon was our… plan B, as if somehow they knew it would all fall to shit…" he takes a long, steading breath before he continues. "The ark was designed to take us to safety, but somehow Yami had gotten onboard before us. I lost my mother in the crowed, it was the last time I ever saw her; She was the one who taught me to play you know. Anyways we had just barley left when demons began to attack. Somehow, I was the only one who survived. You know what happened after that."

I nod "I found you unconscious in the depths of the ark under all the rubble."

He sighs "what happened to the celestials aboard the ark is truly all my fault. I didn't remember what had happened aboard that ship; perhaps I had blocked the painful tragedy from my memory. But I fixed it up, remember? Because Yomigami asked me to? Because I told him that it was an escape vessel? In repairing the ark I inadvertently reactivated Yami. It is because of my foolishness many innocent lives where taken and yet again I was the only survivor. It was as though that the fates enjoyed causing me to suffer with this heavy burden of guilt."

"Waka it wasn't your fault what happened to your people, it's not fair for you to carry the weight of their mistakes. And what happened with the celestials wasn't your fault either and even if it was, you've done more than enough to make it right."

He let the longest sigh yet, it sounded as if all the years of guilt that had been upon him for those two hundred years had finally been lifted.

"Thank you ma cherie."

* * *

**Well whadya think? Please leave a review to tell me, I love hearing your guys' opinions so don't forget if you have an idea of what I can do better. Hopefully there won't be such a long break in the next part.**


End file.
